My Cute Wolf
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: Pikiran laki-laki yang ingin disampaikan untuk gadis yang dia cintai itu sederhana. "Cukup diam dan biarkan aku menjagamu."


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cute Wolf © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Kagami Taiga x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Cukup diam dan biarkan aku menjagamu**_

.

RnR

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang beruntun. Begitu terburu-buru dan tak ingin disela. Para pria berbaju orange itu berlari ke posisi yang diinstruksikan oleh pemimpin mereka.

Disamping itu, para polisi mencoba mengamankan daerah sekitar. Sekedar membantu para pria berbaju orange untuk melaksanakan tugas dengan baik tanpa gangguan.

"Mohon yang tidak berkepentingan untuk berdiri di luar garis polisi." Para polisi memperingati warga sipil yang sedikit penasaran dengan momen menegangkan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Tim 1 kalian siram sisi kanan. Tim 2 siram sebaliknya." Seorang pria berusia akhir 40 tahun mengatur para bawahannya untuk memadamkan api yang masih berkobar dengan buas di sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Kapten, pemilik apartemen mengatakan ada seseorang yang masih berada di dalam. Di lantai 3." Salah seorang anak buahnya berlari memberi kabar.

"Selamatkan dia." Perintahnya.

Dengan wajah takut, si anak buah memberitahu suatu hal, "Tapi... pintu depan sudah dipenuhi api. Akan berbahaya jika lewat sana. Bagaimana Kapten?"

"Kita gunakan tangga." Jawab sang Kapten tak kehabisan ide.

"TAIGA..!" Teriaknya sebelum seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap berlari kearahnya.

"Siap." Pemuda yang dipanggil Taiga memberi hormat sekilas, "Ada apa, Kapten?"

"Kau harus menyelamatkan orang yang terjebak di lantai 3." Dia melangkah ke mobil pemadam kebakaran. "Naiklah, akan kuoperasikan tangganya."

"Siap." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga menaiki tangga dengan berani.

KREK

Saat tangga itu mencapai lantai yang dituju, Kagami dengan hati-hati meloncat ke dalam. Beruntung pemuda itu menggunakan masker dan peralatan lengkap. Meskipun lantai tiga tidak menakutkan seperti lantai satu dan dua, namun asap dari lantai bawah dapat membuat paru-paru sesak serasa akan meledak.

Sembari mengitari ruangan, Kagami mencoba mencari sosok yang masih hidup diantara kobaran api.

"JIKA ADA ORANG TOLONG JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Kagami berharap orang itu mendengarnya.

Sayang, tak ada satu jawaban apapun. Hanya suara semburan air yang ingin memadamkan api yang tertangkap di gendang telinga Kagami.

Tanpa putus asa Kagami terus menelusuri kamar sambil meneriakkan hal yang sama.

"ADAKAH ORANG DI—"

"To…long."

Kagami menghentikan teriakannya saat indra pendengarnya menangkap suara lirih dan tak berdaya milik seseorang.

"KAU ADA DI MANA?!" Tanyanya memastikan apakah orang itu bearada dekat dengannya atau berada di ruangan lain.

"Kumohon… tolong…" Suara itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini dia tahu di mana posisi orang itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kagami keluar dari ruangannya dan berlari ke koridor apartemen. Dia berlari ke sumber suara yang terdengar semakin dekat. Ketika dia berbelok, tampaklah seonggok tubuh manusia tengah berbaring lemah di lantai apartemen yang mulai diselimuti hawa panas.

Kagami berlari mendekat. Ketika dirinya semakin dekat dengannya, tampak sosok yang familiar dimatanya.

DEG

Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendapati seorang gadis yang dia kenal di luar kepala tengah berbaring diantara kepulan asap yang menyesakkan. Rasa panik mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"H-Hinata."

"Tolong… a-aku… sudah tidak kuat." Napas Hinata terdengar terengah-engah akibat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis.

GREB

Kagami sontak menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang lutut dan punggung Hinata. Dia menggendong gadis itu _bridal style_ dengan erat. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan lebar dan cepat.

"Bertahanlah." Bisik Kagami bertambah panik ketika melihat tangan Hinata terjatuh bebas ke sisi tubuhnya. Napas gadis itu mulai melemah, terlihat dari gerakan dadanya. Astaga. Rasanya Kagami ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sambil merapalkan doa, Kagami menerjang api yang mulai merambat ke lantai tiga. Beruntungnya mereka berhasil sampai di ruangan di mana Kagami datang dengan selamat. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kagami segera meloncat ke tangga pemadam. Tak lupa untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Hinata. Agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh saat ia akan melompat.

HUP

Kagami berhasil naik di tangga. Segara dia meminta sang Kapten menurunkannya. Perlahan tangga itu bergerak turun. Diantara itu tak pernah sedetikpun Kagami mengalihkan mata dari Hinata. Kondisinya yang semakin memprihatinkan membuat hati Kagami teriris.

"Bertahanlah. Kumohon. Demi aku, Hinata." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata berharap gadis itu mendengarnya.

Sia-sia, gadis itu tengah pingsan. Dia tentu tak mendengar bisikan Kagami yang terlampau lirih diantara kebisingan sekitar.

"Bawa dia ke mobil ambulance." Tihtah sang Kapten ketika melihat kondisi gadis yang berada di gendongan Kagami.

"Siap." Jawab Kagami berlari ke mobil ambulance.

"Setelah itu bantu yang lain untuk memadamkan api ini!"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Sial. Kapan aku bisa beristirahat?" Sang Kapten menggerutu disela memberi intruksi pada bawahannya agar secepatnya menyelesaikan tugas melelahkan ini.

"Suster..!" Kagami memanggil sosok wanita berpakaian putih dengan topi perawat.

Kagami meletakkan tubuh lemah Hinata ke atas ranjang pasien. Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu terus berteriak memanggil kehadiran suster. Dirinya terlampau panik, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pujaan hatinya.

Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan mobil ini karena suster yang dia panggil tak juga kunjung datang. Sedangkan kondisi Hinata tampak semakin melemah.

Terus merapalkan doa, Kagami berharap tak ada hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

Dan saat dia melihat suster berlari ke arahnya, dirinya sangat lega. Seolah dia melihat oase di padang gurun.

"Dia sepertinya terlalu banyak menghirup asap." Kagami menjelaskan kondisi Hinata pada Suster tersebut.

"Tentu. Biar saya tangani. Anda bisa kembali bekerja."

Kagami merasa tak rela meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hanya saja, dia harus bertugas. Alhasil, setelah berperang batin, Kagami memutuskan mencium sekilas kening Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Kagami lantas melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

Meskipun butuh waktu 2 jam lamanya dengan berbekal kepiawaian mereka akhirnya berhasil memadamkan api. Dan para polisi yang sedari tadi berjaga di garis poliai mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan memulai sesi introgasi pada para penghuni apartemen. Tentunya dengan para penghuni yang masih bisa diajak berbicara dan masih sadar.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai!" Seru Kotarou menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Walaupun ada yang terluka, untunglah tak ada korban jiwa." Sahut Teppei menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kerja bagus, minna. Sekarang kita bisa kembali ke kantor." Tukas Asuma sebagai Kapten.

"YEAH..!" Seru mereka bahagia karena pekerjaan berat ini akhirnya selesai.

"Kapten Asuma." Panggil Kagami.

Asuma memalingkan wajah ke Kagami, "Ada apa, Taiga?"

"Aku harus menemui seseorang." Jelasnya.

Asuma memasang senyum menggoda, "Kau mau menemui pacarmu yang tadi, ya?"

Kagami jadi salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Asuma. Pasalnya tak ada seorangpun di tempatnya bekerja yang mengetahui tentang hubungan asmaranya. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri belum tahu.

"Sudahlah tak perlu malu. Pergilah dan tenangkan dia. Tapi kau harus tetap kembali ke kantor dua jam lagi." Asuma memperingatkan.

Kagami yang masih mengenakan pakaian pemadam diwajibkan mengembalikannya ke kantor. Terlebih lagi, kendaraan pemuda itu masih ada di sana.

"Siap."

Kagami meminta ijin ke suster yang tadi ia mintai tolong untuk membantu Hinata sebelum masuk ke ambulance. Di sana, Hinata masih terbaring pingsan. Selang oksigen terpasang dihidungnya. Sementara wajahnya tampak kotor dan berantakan akibat debu nakal yang menempel di sana. Ditambah peluh membasahi keningnya. Namun, bagi Kagami Hinata tetaplah cantik walaupun debu menempel di kulit wajahnya.

Dia terus memandangi wajah Hinata sembari tangannya membelai wajah ayu itu. Senyum sendu mampir di wajahnya. Melihat Hinata yang seperti ini membuat jiwanya terpukul.

"Oyamaa… kau masih bisa mesra-mesraan disaat seperti ini?" Sebuah suara bariton berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap wajah Hinata.

Dia menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Tampak pemuda berambut navy berkulit tan sedang menggedikkan bahu acuh, "Aku hanya ingin menyapa."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok Hinata yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Alisnya terangkat penasaran. Muncul berbagai spekulasi akan siapa gadis itu dan mengapa Kagami begitu hancur melihat kondisinya.

"Apakah dia... gadismu?"

Kagami mengangguk lemah dan melemparkan tatapan sayu pada Aomine. "Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Yeah. Setelah menanyai pemilik apartemen." Aomine mengambil tempat di tepi ambulance untuk mendudukkan diri.

"Apa pemicunya?"

"Biasa." Aomine memasukkan tangan ke saku celana sambil membalas tatapan Kagami, "Ada yang meninggalkan kompor gas yang masih menyala."

"Benar-benar ceroboh."

Aomine memasang senyum miring saat mendengar geraman penuh amarah pada suara Kagami.

PLUK

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal. Tapi bersyukurlah kau masih bisa menyelamatkan gadismu." Dia menasehati Kagami agar tak terpancing amarah. Karena bagaimanapun Kagami lebih menakutkan saat marah daripada dirinya. Terlebih saat ini gadisnya menjadi salah satu korban kecerobohan penghuni apartemen.

Kagami menutup mata mencoba menekan emosi yang hampir dia ledakkan. Sesaat dia bersyukur bahwa dirinya memiliki sahabat macam Aomine. Orang yang mampu memperingati Kagami agar tak mengikuti emosi semata. Walau terkadang Aomine tidak bisa membuat Kagami tenang saat pemuda berambut maroon itu tengah murka.

"Hm."

"Ya sudah. Seperti yang kubilang. Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Sampai jumpa, Taiga." Aomine beranjak keluar setelah berhasil mengontrol emosi sahabatnya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Daiki." Sahut Kagami melempar seutas senyum tulus.

Sejenak Kagami mengamati keadaan sekitar, netranya menangkap beberapa polisi mulai berlarian ke berbagai arah. Ada yang masuk ke dalam bangunan sekadar memeriksa. Ada juga dari mereka yang masih membantu beberapa korban terluka dari insiden tadi.

Bahkan para wartawan mulai berhamburan untuk mengorek informasi yang akan mereka publish sebagai bahan berita. Tentu saja sebagai berita utama. Karena kejadian ini tidak setiap hari terjadi.

"Engh.." Sebuah erangan lirih menarik diri Kagami untuk menatap Hinata. Dapat dia lihat gadis itu mulai menggerakkan kelopak mata tanda dia akan segera bangun. Dengan sabar Kagami menunggu untuk melihat keindahan manik lavender yang Hinata miliki.

"Hinata." Gumam Kagami selembut bisikan angin.

Mata Hinata perlahan terbuka. Dia mengerjapkan mata guna menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya. Setelah berhasil, hal pertama yang dia tangkap adalah sosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat dia berniat bangkit, Kagami lebih dulu menahannha agar tetap di posisi semula.

"Berbaringlah. Aku tahu kau masih syok." Ujarnya menahan Hinata agar tidak memberontak.

Kagami langsung memanggil suster yang kebetulan lewat untuk memeriksa Hinata. Terlihat suster tersebut memeriksa denyut nadi dan menanyakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata alih-alih mencegah hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada diri si pasien kedepannya. Setelah yakin akan jawaban Hinata, suster muda itu melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di hidung Hinata.

Lantas, tanpa basa-basi Kagami menarik pinggang Hinata. Dibawanya tubuh mungil Hinata untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil ambulance.

"Naik." Perintah Kagami yang sudah berjongkok membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata yang masih kelalahan tak memiliki tenaga untuk menolaknya. Jadi, dia mulai naik ke punggung lebar Kagami. Tangan kecil itu melingkari leher Kagami dan merengkuhnya erat seakan hidupnya bergantung dengan itu.

Kepala Hinata yang bersandar bebas di pundaknya mampu menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang mengalir di setiap sel dalam dirinya. Punggung tegap Kagami memang salah satu hal yang dia sukai dari pemuda itu. Karena sejak lama, dia selalu ingin mendekap punggung ini.

"Hinata... tinggalah bersamaku."

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Dengusan napas terdengar dari Kagami, "Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Tinggalah bersamaku." Kagami memaksa. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke samping alih-alih mengecup kening Hinata. Tak lupa mengelus kening gadisnya dengan hidungnya.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hanya kebisingan yang terdengar samar ketika mereka menjauhi lokasi kebakaran. Kagami dapat merasakan hembusan napas teratur dari Hinata yang membelai lehernya. Memberitahukan bahwa gadis yang sedang dia gendong tengah terlelap.

TIN TIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di sampingnya. Pemuda itu manatap tajam siapapun yang mengendarai mobil polisi tersebut. Pasalnya, karena suara keras dari klakson itu berhasil membuat Hinata terbangun.

Seakan mengetahui tatapan yang dilayangkan Kagami, sang pengendara menurunkan kaca mobil. Menampakkan sosok tak asing membuat Kagami meloloskan dengusan kesal. "Perpisahan yang singkat, ya?"

Aomine terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Butuh tumpangan?"

"Kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat, Daiki." Kagami menurunkan tubuh Hinata sebelum mendorong tubuh itu ke dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Kagami. Aomine tak ambil pusing saat melihat dua sejoli itu duduk di bangku belakang. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti supir. Tapi tak masalah. Aomine tahu bahwa Kagami tak mau dipisahkan dari gadisnya walaupun hanya pindah tempat di kursi penumpang.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin, Nona manis. Aku tidak menggigit kok." Tukas Aomine ingin membuat Hinata sedikit rileks dan tak tegang, namun pemuda itu malah menerima geraman Kagami dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Aomine susah menelan saliva.

"Daiki." Kagami mendesisi memperingati Aomine agar tak menggoda Hinata.

Respon yang didapat Aomine sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa siapapun gadis yang berada satu mobil dengannya itu adalah milik Kagami. Yang berarti Kagami tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun pria menggoda atau sekedar menatap penuh minat pada gadisnya. Sejauh yang diketahui Aomine, Kagami itu tipe pria posesif dan protektif terhadap miliknya.

"Oke. Oke." Aomine mengangkat tangan tak ingin membuat keributan lebih lanjut.

Kagami menarik tubuh Hinata agar lebih menempel padanya. Bahkan Kagami membiarkan bahunya menjadi tempat bersandar Hinata. Dari kaca yang menggantung di atasnya, Aomine bisa melihat salah satu tangan Kagami mendekap protektif pinggang Hinata. Sementara tangan yang lain mengelus lembut rambut indigo itu sambil menenggelamkannya lebih dalam ke ceruk lehernya. Sambil sesekali Kagami menggesekkan hidungnya di ubun-ubun gadis bermata lavender itu.

' _Sahabatku sudah menjadi pria dewasa ternyata.'_ Batin Aomine mengulas senyum kecil sebelum kembali menatap ke depan dan mengarahkan pandang ke jalan.

"Jadi… kalau boleh tahu siapa dia?" Aomine melontarkan pertanyaan ringan. Alih-alih menghapus situasi hening di mobil.

"Hinata Hyuuga.".

"Kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke apartemenku."

Aomine mengernyit heran. Kenapa Kagami malah membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya? Bukankah seharusnya Kagami mengabari keluarga Hinata?

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Kau akan memberitahu mereka?"

"Dia sebatang kara sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

Sedikit rasa bersalah merambati diri Aomine. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa Kagami bertigkah seperi tadi. Kalau Aomine berada di posisinya, mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku turut prihatin pada kehidupan gadismu."

Kagami menatap wajah polos Hinata yang kembali terlelap, "Dia masih memilikiku."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah tiba di depan bangunan pemadam kebakaran. Kagami dengan berat hati membangunkan Hinata. Setelah itu, mereka berterimakasih pada Aomine atas tumpangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata. Oh ya, Kagami itu sangat agresif. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." Aomine mengedipkan matanya membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Dia tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari opsir polisi yang dianggap sahabat oleh kekasihnya.

"Daiki..!" Kagami sungguh tak berpikir bahwa Aomine dengan begitu lancarnya mengatakan hal itu di depan seorang gadis. Terlebih itu gadisnya.

"Uhh… takut~~" Aomine memasang mimik pura-pura takut sebelum beberapa detik kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman simpul, "Sampai jumpa, _Brother_."

Kagami membalas dengan dengusan sementara Hinata hanya membungkuk kecil dan kembali berterimakasih.

"Duduklah di ruang tunggu, aku akan berganti pakaian." Kagami menuntun tubuh Hinata ke ruang tunggu yang terdapat sederet bangku tempel berwarna biru yang terbuat dari plastik. Setelahnya, Kagami meninggalkan Hinata ke ruang ganti.

Ruang ganti pemadam kebakaran memang difungsikan untuk menaruh baju ganti dan pakaian kerja. Di sana juga terdapat kamar mandi. Tak lupa beberapa mesin cuci untuk membersihkan baju kerja mereka yang kotor setelah bekerja.

Di ruang tunggu Hinata duduk diam sambil menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Dengan sabar, dia menunggu Kagami. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit canggung. Alasannya adalah dia tidak terlalu mengenal tempat ini. Dan tak sedikit ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya seolah dia adalah makhluk asing yang terdampar ke bumi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah ruang ganti. Hinata menoleh ke sana berharap ada Kagami di antara mereka. Sayang, dia tak mendapati sosok berambut maroon di antara segerombolan pemuda itu.

"Wah… ada gadis cantik." Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut coklat muda menebar senyum lima jari sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Nona manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya setelah berada di samping Hinata dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Hinata yang tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan laki-laki selain keluarganya menjadi gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras karena merasa takut serta canggung karena situasi.

"Kau menakutinya, Kotarou." Tegur pemuda berambut coklat tua. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. "Nona, abaikan saja ucapannya. Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" Tampak pria berambut hitam dengan mata malas menatap mereka.

Kotarou menunjuk Hinata, "Sepertinya gadis ini menunggu seseorang."

Asuma menatap lama Hinata mencoba mengingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengannya. Ketika dia berhasil mengingatnya, Asuma kembali bersuara, "Oh… kau gadisnya Taiga, kan?"

"Eh..?!" Kotarou berseru kaget. Tak hanya dirinya, setiap orang di sana juga terkejut atas berita yang baru saja didengar oleh telinga mereka.

"Taiga?" Kotarou membelalakkan mata tak percaya, "Kagami Taiga si garang itu punya pacar?!"

Teppei tiba-tiba dirundung mendung, "Bagaimana pemuda berwajah sangar itu bisa mendahuluiku?"

Banyak dari mereka mempertanyakan hubungan antara Hinata dan Kagami. Pantas jika mereka terkejut, pasalnya setahu mereka Kagami tidak pernah terlihat berinteraksi dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan. Bahkan Kagami tampak sangat jelas menghindari mereka. Jadi, tidak salah jika mereka mengira Kagami tak suka dengan gadis dan berpikir bahwa pemuda beralis cabang itu adalah _guy_.

"Hinata." Kagami berjalan dari ruang ganti untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang sedang menunggunya. Namun, saat dirinya mendapati rekan-rekannya mengerubungi Hinata hatinya terasa panas.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia tak memberitahu mereka bahwa dia sudah memiliki pacar. Karena jika mereka tahu, mereka tak akan pernah berhenti menatap kagum pada Hinata. Secara gadis manis berambut indigo itu seperti magnet untuk menarik perhatian kaum adam meski Hinata sendiri tak menghendakinya.

"Taiga..!" Kotarou lantas memanggil Kagami, "Katakan padaku bahwa dia bukan gadismu."

Kagami melemparkan tatapan nyalangnya pada Kotarou. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya, "Kenapa?"

"Mereka tak percaya kalau dia adalah gadismu." Jelas Asuma sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan dagu.

Kagami berjalan membelah kerumunan itu lalu menggeret Kotarou agar tak berdekatan dengan gadisnya. Sementara yang lain bisa melihat aura posesif Kagami yang sudah menguar memenuhi atmosfir.

"Dia memang gadisku. Jadi menjauh darinya." Kagami menarik tangan Hinata alih-alih mendekap pinggang gadis itu. Seolah menunjukkan pada rekan-rekannya bahwa gadis yang sedang mereka tatap itu adalah gadisnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku balik dulu." Kagami berbalik dan membawa Hinata ke tempat parkir. Tak lupa dia melambaikan tangan untuk mereka, "Sampai jumpa besok, minna."

"Aku juga mau pulang. Kalau kalian masih betah di sini terserah." Asuma mengikuti Kagami ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Taiga benar-benar dapat _jackpot_." Lontar Kotarou setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan Kagami.

.

Kagami menuntun Hinata ke motor sport bewarna merah gelap seperti surai yang dia miliki. Dia lebih dulu menaikinya dan memakai helm. Baru setelahnya tangannya terulur membantu Hinata menaiki motor sport yang terbilang tinggi itu.

"Pegangan yang erat." Kagami menarik tangan Hinata agar memeluk perutnya, "Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh."

Hinata menuruti perintah Kagami untuk memeluk perutnya dan otomatis itu membuat dirinya menempel lebih erat pada pemuda itu. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bisa bersandar di punggung lebar Kagami. Nyaman. Satu pemikiran itu membuat Hinata mengulas senyum tulus sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Di sisi lain, Kagami yang merasakan pelukan Hinata lebih erat hanya mengulas senyum kecil. Dia senang membuat gadisnya nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen elit. Kagami segera memarkirkan motornya di _basemant_. Setelah itu dia dan Hinata berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Hinata memang sudah tahu bahwa Kagami adalah anak dari keluarga berada. Mengingat bahwa keluarganya dan keluarga Kagami sangat berteman baik. Mungkin itulah mengapa tepat tiga hari yang lalu, Kagami meminta Hinata untuk menjadi miliknya.

Kalau diungkit lagi masalah itu, rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa.

Hari itu, Kagami berani melemparkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pria berumur yang mencoba mencolek Hinata sambil melontarkan kalimat menggoda. Saat itu tak ada satupun rekan kerjanya yang berani melerai mereka. Karena saat itu, Kagami terlihat sangat murka dan tak peduli bahwa pria yang sedang dia pukuli sudah tak sadarkan diri. Jadinya, Hinata harus terjun ke tengah perkelahian yang tak seimbang itu untuk menghentikan Kagami. Dan sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu mendeklarasikan hal yang tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan seumur hidup.

" _Jaga tangan dan pandanganmu, Pak tua. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku."_

Saat itu rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin apakah Kagami menyukainya atau tidak. Karena sampai sekarang ia belum mendengar ungkapan perasaan Kagami.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan. Pemuda itu tampak heran mendapati Hinata yang masih terdiam di depan pintu apartemen. Terpaksa Kagami harus meraih tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya ke dalam lalu menutup pintu.

Kagami kemudian menarik Hinata ke ruang tengah. Tempat yang biasa pemuda itu gunakan untuk menonton TV dan bersantai.

Dan dengan gerakan kilat, Kagami menaruh tubuh Hinata agar duduk dipangkuannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Kagami menekan punggung dan pinggang Hinata agar semakin menempel padanya. Tubuh Kagami bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya dengan apik.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Kagami menelusupkan wajah ke perpotongan leher Hinata, "Aku hampir gila saat melihatmu ada di sana."

Hinata membalas pelukan Kagami sama eratnya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kagami tengah meluapkan emosinya. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dalam dekapannya.

Mungkin Kagami tak mengeluarkan isakan, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Kagami tengah menangis. Bahunya yang basah sudah cukup menjelaskan kondisi pemuda itu.

"Taiga-kun." Hinata ingin melonggarkan pelukannya sekedar mau melihat bagaimana wajah Kagami. Pemuda itu terlalu lama menangis. Hinata belum pernah mendapati Kagami serapuh ini. Biasanya dirinyalah yang selalu berdiri di belakang tubuh tegap Kagami. Namun sekarang… Hinata tak kuat melihat Kagami seperti ini. Hatinya ingin menjerit kesakitan.

"Sebentar lagi." Kagami lebih menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk leher Hinata. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma gadisnya seolah tiada hari esok. Sesekali ia mengecup leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Dibalik itu, Hinata mengulas senyum senang. Rasa khawatir dihatinya sudah hilang, digantikan perasaan lega. Sikap Kagami memang selalu berhasil membuat emosi Hinata jungkir balik.

' _Manis sekali.'_ Batin Hinata lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan sekilas mengecup kepala Kagami sebelum mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Dia selalu merasa geli saat Kagami menciumi lehernya.

"Jangan menciumi leherku. Bajuku kotor dan aku belum mandi." Jelas Hinata sambil mengusap air mata di wajah tampan Kagami.

Entah kenapa Kagami suka sekali mencium lehernya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Hinata sama sekali tak ingin menolak sentuhan Kagami pada tubuhnya. Memang benar dirinya sedikit merasa geli pada setiap kontak fisik mereka. Namun ada perasaan asing yang ikut bersama dengan itu. Perasaan nyaman. Perasaan yang membuat Hinata selalu merasa bahwa setiap Kagami menrengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dia seolah berada di rumah.

Wajah Kagami memanas saat dia mengingat kelakuannya barusan. Sial. Dia hampir kelepasan. Andai saja Hinata tak menghentikannya. Mungkin gadisnya akan marah padanya.

"Kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air panas." Kagami mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Hinata membuat Kagami mendengus.

"Hinata, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Terlebih kau sekarang adalah kekasihku." Kagami memeluk pinggang gadisnya dengan posesif.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau bergantung dan mengandalkanku." Lanjutnya menatap lurus ke dalam manik lavender yang selalu bisa memukaunya.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Akan kusiapkan air panasnya. Setelah kau mandi kau bisa malan malam." Tukas Kagami mengelus pipi Hinata.

Kagami berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Hinata. Dia mulai menyiapkan air panas untuk Hinata. Usai itu, dia pamit ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Hinata menutup kamar mandi dan melihat setiap sudut dengan seksama. Gadis itu dapat mencium aroma sabun yang digunakan Kagami. Saat matanya beralih ke kiri, Hinata bisa melihat kaca dengan lebar 30 cm dan panjang 60 cm di atas wastafel. Di kaca itu, terpantul dirinya dengan wajah berantakan dan pandangan sayu. Rambutnya juga mencuat ke mana-mana. Astaga. Apakah sedari tadi dia terlihat seperti ini? Dia sudah membuat malu Kagami saat pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya pada teman-temannya bahwa dia adalah gadisnya.

' _Baka.'_ Batin Hinata merutuki kebodohannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya. Jika terus-terusan merutuki diri sendiri, Kagami akan semakin lama menunggu dirinya. Jadi, Hinata segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan merendam tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi setelah meneteskan sabun ke dalamnya. Tak lupa dia mencuci rambut dengan _shamphoo_ milik Kagami. Aroma Kagami sekarang melekat di tubuhnya. Aroma Kagami selalu berhasil membuat otot-ototnya rileks.

Beberapa menit setelah dia mandi, Hinata melilitkan handuk ke tubuh polosnya. Ketika sadar bahwa dia tak punya baju ganti, Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil Kagami.

"Taiga-kun!"

Kagami lantas mendatangi Hinata setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Wajahnya cukup panik, dia takut jikalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadisnya. "Ada apa, Hina—"

BLUSH

Napas Kagami tercekat serta wajahnya spontan terbakar karena menahan malu. Pasalnya tepat di hadapannya, Hinata sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk dengan rambut yang basah. Pada detik itu juga, jantung Kagami serasa berhenti berdetak. Sosok Hinata saat ini tampak sangat menggoda. Membuat Kagami—

' _Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ Ingin rasanya Kagami memukul dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran mesum seperti itu.

"A-ada yang kau butuhkan?" Kagami bertanya dengan kikuk. Wajahnya menoleh ke tempat lain asal bukan ke tubuh indah Hinata. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar tak bisa menguasai akal sehatnya.

"A-apakah Taiga-kun punya baju?" Hinatapun ikut gugup terdengar dari nada bicaranya, "B-bajuku kotor."

Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "O-oh, maaf. Aku lupa menyiapkannya."

Akhirnya, Kagami berjalan kea rah lemari dan mengambil kaos putih berlengan pendek serta celana training panjang berwarna biru gelap. Setelah itu, Kagami mengulurkannya pada Hinata. Tentu saja Kagami tetap mengalihkan tatapan, karena dia masih malu akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan milikku untuk sementara." Jelas Kagami yang sejurus kemudian berlalu tak membiarkan Hinata sekedar berterimakasih.

Sementara di dapur Kagami kembali menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu Hinata selesai berganti pakaian. Omelet yang selesai dia buat ditaruh di atas dua piring kemudian dia juga menyiapkan dua gelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Taiga-kun." Panggil Hinata.

Kagami menoleh dan terpaku. Netranya memantulkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian kelonggaran yang sibuk membenarkan celana trainingnya yang terus melorot dari pinggang kecilnya. Dalam hati, Kagami tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ayo makan." Kagami mengajak Hinata makan mengesampingkan rasa geli saat melihat gadisnya masih kesulitan membenarkan celana kebesarannya.

Hinata terus berkutat dengan celananya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membenarkan celana kedodoran itu, Hinata mendongak menatap Kagami, "Kau tidak mau mandi dulu?"

"Aku sudah mandi." Balasnya.

Alis Hinata mengkerut. Bukankah di sini hanya ada satu kamar mandi? Atau dia salah?

"Di mana?"

"Di kantor."

Hinata menatap pakaian Kagami yang berbeda dengan tadi, "Bajumu tadi bukan yang ini kan? Kau ganti di mana?"

"Kamar. Tepat saat kamu mandi." Jawab Kagami memunculkan seringai nakal.

BLUSH

"Hentai."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ganti baju. Bukan mengintipmu." Seringai Kagami mulai melebar, senang sekali bisa menggoda Hinata.

"Taiga-kun..!" Seru Hinata tambah malu. Tak menyangka Kagami bisa berkata sefrontal itu. Wajahnya jadi panas.

Tawa keras keluar dari bibir Kagami, sementara Hinata menggembungkan pipi merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan. Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata ikut mengulas senyum.

"Apakah kau sudah lega?" Kagami merasa senang saat melihat senyum manis Hinata kembali menghias wajah ayunya.

Hinata menyelipkan rambut basahnya ke balik telinga, "Umm."

"Baguslah." Kagami memasukkan sesendok omelete ke mulut, "Jangan lupa kau masih memilikiku."

"Aku tahu "

Makan malam mereka diselingi dengan cerita dan guyonan. Tak jarang Kagami akan menggoda Hinata atau paling tidak membuat gadisnya itu merona karena ucapannya.

"Aku selesai." Kagami mendorong piring yang bersih tak tersisa omelet.

Hinata menganga sebelum memanyunkan bibir, "Kenapa kau cepat sekali sih?"

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku akan menunggumu." Goda Kagami sambil mencium pipi gembil Hinata.

"T-Taiga-kun. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Hinata mendorong kursinya menjauh dari Kagami. Bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak jika dirinya terus menerima godaan Kagami lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?" Kagami merasa tak terima saat Hinata menjauh darinya.

"Aku malu."

"Aku tidak." Kagami bersandar di kepala kursi sambil meminum jus.

Suasana kembali hening. Hinata memilih menyelesaikan makannya dan Kagami yang mengamati betapa lahapnya gadis itu.

Hinata akhirnya meletakkan sendok ke piring saat omeletnya habis. "Aku selesai."

Dia meraih gelasnya dan meminum jus beberapa kali tegukan sebelum mengambil piring kotor Kagami, "Akan kucuci piringnya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak, Taiga-kun. Biarkan aku yang mencucinya."

Hinata yang ngotot untuk mencuci piring memilih tak meladeni segala protes pemuda itu. Saat mulai menyalakan kran air, Hinata merasa ada yang janggal. Sejenak dirinya terdiam untuk mengetahui apa gerangan yang janggal tersebut. Sampai dia merasakan bahwa lilitan erat yang dia gunakan pada celananya sudah longgar. Karena refleks yang cepat, Hinata menahannya agar tak melorot.

Mau tak mau Hinata harus melilitkan celananya sedemikian rupa agar tak lagi terlepas dari tempatnya. Kedua tangannya disibukkan pada celana mengabaikan bahwa bak cuci piringnya hampir terisi penuh dengan air. Kesibukan Hinata membuat dirinya tidak waspada sekitar. Sehingga dirinya tak menyadari kehadiran Kagami yang berjalan mendekat dengan senyum jahil. Tangan Kagami sekejap menyelip diantara tangan Hinata dan mendekap perutnya. Tak ayal membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan hampir melepaskan genggaman pada celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taiga-kun?"

"Hanya ingin membantumu. Kau ini benar-benar kecil ya?" Kekeh Kagami. Tak mengira bahwa celananya yang kekecilan untuknya terlihat longgar saat dipakai Hinata.

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. "Taiga-kun, lepaskan."

Bukannya menurut, Kagami semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Hinata. Sementara kepalanya memilih bersembunyi di ceruk leher Hinata dan menggesekkan hidung bengirnya di sana.

"Aku suka memelukmu. Rasanya menyenangkan." Akunya sambil mencuri ciuman di leher Hinata.

Merasa sia-sia jika terus berdebat dengan kekasihnya, Hinata akhirnya memilih focus kembali untuk membenarkan posisi celananya. Dia menekuk celana itu beberapa kali kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam. Yakin bahwa celana itu tak akan lagi melorot, Hinata melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mencuci piring. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kagami terus menempel padanya.

Selesai mencuci, Kagami lantas menggendong Hinata dan mendudukkannya ke ruang tengah. Sementara dirinya meletakkan kepala di pangkuan Hinata dan memintanya untuk mengelus rambutnya. Untuk Hinata sendiri, dia tidak bisa menolak Kagami apabila kekasihnya itu mulai manja pada dirinya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersantai sambil menonton TV. Di mana Hinata terus mengelus surai lembut Kagami dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam Kagami. Perhatian Kagami sendiri tidak terlalu fokus pada acara TV, melainkan usapan lembut Hinata saat membelai rambutnya. Elusan yang mengantarkan getaran menyenangkan pada tubuhnya.

"Hinata." Kagami merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Dia menatap Hinata seakan menyelami seberapa dalam manik lavender itu bisa menghanyutkan. Lain dengan Hinata yang menjadi gugup dengan tatapan sang kekasih.

"Y-ya?"

Dia terus menatap Hinata tak berkeinginan memutus kontak mata. Itu membuat jantung Hinata kembali berpacu cepat seakan jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya pandangan Kagami teralih pada bibir ranum Hinata. Bibir merah alami yang selalu menggoda untuk dicium. Sedikit lama, maniknya terpaku di bagian itu.

Dan secepat kilat Kagami mencuri ciuman pertama Hinata. Sejujurnya, sudah lama dirinya menahan diri untuk menikmati bibir manis Hinata. Dan saat ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengecup bibir tipis milik gadisnya. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Setelah itu dilepas.

Hinata masih belum mampu mengurai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tampak dari kebisuannya dengan wajah terkejut. Hanya saja jantungnya kembali berdetak keras. Bahkan dia yakin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dia mengerjapkan mata mulai mengerti keadaan yang terjadi. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil Kagami. Kekasihnya. Pemuda yang baru menyandang status kekasih selama 3 hari itu sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Belum sempat melontarkan kalimat, Kagami kembali mencium bibirnya. Kagami menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata untuk kali kedua dengan durasi lebih lama. Pemuda itu salah. Dia pikir saat ia mencium Hinata maka rasa penasaran akan bibir menggoda itu akan terjawab. Namun dia salah. Nyatanya, dia kembali menginginkan untuk mengecupnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dan dipastikan bahwa dia akan mencuri ciuman pertama, kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya sampai Hinata tidak akan bisa menghitungnya lagi.

Kagami kembali melepasnya alih-alih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut. Kedua tangannya terulur merengkuh sisi wajah Hinata. Mendekap pipi pualam itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Sesekali ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Hinata dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Memperlakukannya seolah Hinata adalah benda yang rapuh dan mudah hancur.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku Kagami menatap dalam mata Hinata.

Untuk Hinata yang baru mendengar pengakuan cinta dari kekasihnya merasa terpana. Pasalnya saat pemuda itu meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pacar, Kagami sama sekali tak mengutarakan bagaimana perasaannya pada dirinya. Kagami hanya mendeklarasikan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya dan dia milik Hinata. Namun tak sekalipun kata cinta terucap dari bibir Kagami. Selalu Hinata yang mengutarakan terlebih dahulu.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu mengucapkannya. Tiga kata sederhana yang mampu membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar bahagia. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Bukan kesedihan, melainkan sebuah wujud kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diutarakan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Kembali Kagami mengakui perasaanya. Dan jangan salahkan jika Hinata bersorak bahagia dalam benaknya. Gadis itu membalas pengakuan Kagami dengan perasaan yang sama. Hinata memang sedari kecil sudah memendam perasaan untuk pemuda itu. Hanya saja, kondisi yang membuatnya tak bisa mengakui perasaannya pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Jadi, kali ini Hinata ingin terus mengutarakan perasannya untuk Kagami. Terus mengucapkannya walaupun Kagami akan bosan mendengarnya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, untuk ketiga kalinya Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Kali ini, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kagami menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Hinata. Namun kali ini Kagami tak hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Pemuda itu sedikit melumat bibir Hinata. Dan semakin lama, lumatan Kagami mulai diiringi dengan gigitan kecil. Hinata yang memang tak mahir berciuman hanya diam.

Hinata yang merasa ciuman Kagami semakin intens hanya bisa membiarkannya. Namun, ketika pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya untuk memberi akses masuk. Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar Kagami.

Sayang sekali, kekuatan Hinata tak setara dengan Kagami. Ditambah tangannya yang sudah berada di tengkuk Hinata memudahkan Kagami untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Kagami bahkan terus melumat bibir Hinata atas bawah berharap gadis itu memberi celah. Tapi tak ada respon yang diberikan Hinata. Alhasil, dia menyerah. Sekali lagi dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata sebelum bibirnya merambat ke leher Hinata.

Dia menghirup aroma Hinata yang hampir tercium sama sepertinya. Aroma mint dan citrus. Tak heran sih, pasalnya gadis itu menggunakan alat-alat mandinya serta pakaiannya. Jadi tak salah jika aroma Hinata sama seperti dirinya.

Kagami dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit leher Hinata. Dengan berani, Kagami menggigit lembut dan menghisapnya sehingga menciptakan sebuah tanda merah. Tanda yang menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya ini adalah miliknya. Milik Taiga Kagami.

Namun, gigitan Kagami tak hanya pada satu tempat. Pemuda itu beralih ke sisi lain untuk menciptakan tanda merah di sana. Dia terus menciumi kulit leher Hinata sampai terlihat banyak tanda merah di sana. Sesungging senyum tertoreh di wajahnya. Tanda yang dia buat terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Hinata. Dan itu membuat orang-orang dengan mudah melihat tanda kepemilikannya.

Puas dengan leher Hinata, Kagami beralih bahu Hinata. Tempat yang sedikit terbuka karena lingkar leher pada bajunya cukup lebar. Kagami kembali memberi tanda merah di sana. Sampai akhirnya, Kagami mendengar lenguhan Hinata saat dia ingin memberi tanda di atas tulang selangkanya. Hal itu membuatnya tersadar akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, jika Hinata terus menahan erangannya mungkin Kagami akan gelap mata dan menuruti nafsunya.

Kagami menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat. Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat menahan desahan yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin malu. Dan dadanya yang kembang kempis membuat Kagami semakin yakin bahwa Hinata baru pertama kali merasakan hal itu. Kenyataan itu sungguh membuat hati Kagami bangga. Karena dirinya adalah pemuda pertama yang menyentuh Hinata.

Napas Kagami terdengar memburu. Pemuda itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan hasrat yang tengah melambung tinggi. Setelah berhasil menekan hasrat untuk menginginkan Hinata, Kagami menyatukan keningnya di kening Hinata. Kelopak matanya menutup mencoba mengatur deru napas yang terus saja memburu.

"Menikahlah denganku." Pinta Kagami.

Spontan, kedua mata Hinata terbuka dan membola. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Namun ketika Kagami membuka kelopak mata dan menatapnya balik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, Hinata tahu bahwa yang baru saja yang dia dengar adalah kenyataan.

"Taiga-kun. A-apakah aku pantas untukmu?" Hinata cukup tahu diri untuk bersanding dengan Kagami.

Benar jika mereka sudah bersahabat dari dulu. Benar jika dia menyukai Kagami saat pertama kali orang tuanya memperkenalkanya pada Kagami yang saat itu baru pindah dari Amerika. Hinata memang mencitai Kagami saat pandangan pertama. Tapi, dia terlalu tahu diri jika dirinya tak pantas berada di sisi pemuda itu. Dia akan membuat Kagami tampak jelek jika dia menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

Kagami yang merasakan kebimbangan di mata Hinata kembali mencium cepat bibir gadisnya. mencoba menghantarkan keinginannya agar Hinata mau membalas perasaannya. Karena sejak awal Kagami berniat menjalin hubungan serius dengan Hinata. Bukan sekedar hubungan pacaran saja. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dirinya tidak terlalu suka hubungan pacaran ini, dia ingin langsung menikahi Hinata. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia tiba-tiba menemui Hinata dan melamarnya. Jika dia melakukan itu, bukannya diterima, Hinata akan menatapnya aneh dan lebih buruk dari itu… Hinata mungkin menjauhinya.

Jadi, saat Kagami tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang digoda seorang pria tua Kagami tak bisa menahan kemurkaannya dan langsung menghajar pria itu. Dan saat itu juga di hadapan banyak orang, Kagami menyatakan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya dan jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya maka orang itu akan mati.

"Hinata. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Hanya kau." Kagami merintih dalam ucapannya. Dia lalu menyandarkan keningnya ke bahu kanan Hinata.

"Yang pantas menjadi istriku. Ibu dari anak-anakku. Dan teman masa tuaku. Hanya kau, Hinata. Hanya kau." Lanjut Kagami lirih di bahu Hinata. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata begitu erat. Seakan-akan jika dia melepasnya, Hinata akan menghilang.

"Hiks... hiks..." Isakan keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya namun isakan itu masih terdengar dan semakin keras. Air mata Hinata juga mengalir semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?" Kagami menatap Hinata sarat akan rasa terkejut. Dia tak menduga Hinata akan menangis sedemikian histeris karena lamarannya. Apakah dia tidak ingin menikah dengannya?

Pemikiran itu membuat Kagami membeku. Napasnya tercekat. Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkan itu. Bodoh. Kenapa dia memikirkan spekulasi seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak mau egois. Lagipula dirinya juga menginginkan jawaban Hinata. Walaupun jawaban itu bisa menghancurkan jiwanya nanti.

"A-apakah kau..." Kagami menelan ludah susah payah, dia tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya namun dia harus walau itu membuat dirinya terasa tercekik, "...menolakku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, suara isakannya masih menguasai ruangan. Dan Kagami masih setia diam alih-alih untuk mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Untuk kali ini dia akan bersabar menunggu agar Hinata tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan serta pernyataannya.

"Baka." Umpat Hinata disela isakan. Kagami jelas mendengar satu kata itu. Dia mengerutkan alis bingung. Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Hinata terdengar sedang memakinya. Apakah dia benar-benar sudah kalah? Kalah untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya untuk Hinata?

Tiba-tiba tangan Kagami menjadi lemas. Tatapannya kosong. Tidak. Kagami tidak siap dirinya ditolak. Tapi jika itu yang diinginkan Hinata, harus bagaimana lagi?

Namun, Kagami tiba-tiba merasa ada sepasang tangan mungil mendekap pipinya. Dia terkejut mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah basah. Walau airmata masih keluar dari bola mata lavender tersebut, Hinata menerbitkan senyum lebar yang sangat menawan di mata Kagami.

"A-aku juga sangat menginginkanmu. Bakagami." Ungkap Hinata sembari memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Kagami. Walaupun singkat, Kagami merasa bahwa seluruh sel darahnya membeku.

"Maaf jika aku egois." Lanjut Hinata kemudian mencium kembali bibir Kagami dan memberi lumatan singkat di sana.

Kagami masih membeku.

Hinata menciumnya.

Entah mengapa Kagami seperti melihat bunga-bunya berterbaran di sekitar mereka. Sangat aneh namun menyenangkan. Kagami kembali mengulas senyum setelah dirinya bisa menggerakkan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata menerimanya.

Hinata mencintainya.

Oh, astaga. Rasanya Kagami seperti mendapatkan hembusan dari malaikat pada jiwanya.

Dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam dada, Kagami sontak menarik tubuh Hinata dan medekapnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka jatuh terbaring di atas sofa. Kagami yang berada bawah Hinata dengan leluasa melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kagami layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

Saking bahagianya, Kagami mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Hinata. Dari mata, dahi, pipi, hidung terutama bibir berulang-ulang kali.

"Milikku. Kekasihku. Istriku. Hinataku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya berhasil buat yang KagaHina *loncat loncat di kasur*

Walau sebenarnya agak sulit tentang pendeskripsian emosi Kagami *mata berkaca-kaca*

Tapi Seira berharap kalian menyukai ff KagaHina ini *winks*

Kira-kira selanjutnya siapa ya? *sok mikir*

Hahaha... tunggu saja ya. Doa kan Seira dapat mimpi bagus biar bisa dapat inspirasi bikin cerita *puppy eyes*

Seira selalu menunggu Review dari kalian... *menebar senyum lima jari*

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
